


Amaya Joke to You?

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, amaya knows about Rayllum, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me? Am I a joke to you?" Gren spoke for Amaya as Callum began to feel guilty.
Relationships: Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been going great! Callum had saved the love of his life, healed the relationship between elves and humanity, and helped kill the most evil human in existence… Well, not really the last one, that was Rayla. The only thing that Callum feared now was telling his aunt about his… relationship… with an elf… that was more than ‘just friends’. He expected the worst. She would blow up at him and tell him that elves and humans couldn’t love each other! They couldn’t have an official relationship! Yep, this was gonna be tough.

“Callum? Hey Callum?” Rayla’s voice called from across the field. Callum gave a quick sigh before yelling back,

“Over here!” Rayla glanced his way and quickly dashed towards him. When she was about eight feet away, she jumped and landed in Callum’s arms, only one of her feet on the ground.

“Hey.” She cooed as she rested her head against his neck. Callum’s face went a bright red as he said,

“Hey.” Shakily. Rayla pulled back a little and stood up. Callum helped her. “So…” He began uneasily. “I need to tell my aunt about… us.” He finished, gesturing to himself and then Rayla. Rayla looked at him in confusion.

“What's there to talk about? You're desperately in love with me and I humor your fictitious pursuits.” She said before chuckling. Callum laughed too.

“I mean that we’re… a thing.” Rayla looked at him in confusion once again as her smile faded into bewilderment. Callum noticed the change. “Are we not a thing? Cause I kinda thought that our declarations of love sealed it. And not that there’s anything wrong with us not being a…” Rayla began laughing again.

“Ha ha ha! Yes Callum, we’re a ‘thing’! Ha ha! You’re so cute when you're confused.” Callum giggled sheepishly.

“So then… What are you worried about? It looked like you were worried earlier… or were you just thinking?” He asked as Rayla stopped chuckling.

“Just thinkin’, ya know that we just united both our races. We can have a relationship now that isn't…”

“Forbidden?” Callum interjected. Rayla looked at him in amusement.

“I suppose. Stop worryin’ she’ll understand.” Rayla’s counsel made Callum feel more sure of himself. He sighed deeply before placing a hand on Rayla’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I’ll do it.” He said confidently as he began to pull away. Suddenly, Rayla grabbed his arm that was leaving her shoulder and yanked him back to her. Their lips collided as Rayla gave him a big kiss and then let go.

“That’s for luck.” She said before jogging away. She turned around halfway to blow another kiss to Callum who gave a warm chuckle in response. Callum turned to search for his aunt but… she had already seen everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Directly in front of him, Amaya power walked forwards with Gren by her side, jogging to keep up. She began making hand motions and Gren interpreted.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Am I a joke to you?” Gren spoke for Amaya as Callum began to feel guilty. He hung his head as his aunt stopped in front of him. He glanced at her scowling face and then at Gren who tried to remain neutral (as always.) His aunt began to make more hand signals. “You have a girlfriend?” Callum looked up at the now smiling Amaya. His aunt picked him up and squeezed him in a very painful hug… probably because she was still wearing armor.

After several painful moments, Amaya placed Callum back on the ground. She made more hand signs and Gren continued to interpret. “Who is she? What's her name?” Callum had absolutely no idea what was going on. He had been preparing to defend himself, but his aunt seemed to be more interested in the fact that he had a girlfriend. She didn’t care if it was an elf or not.

“So…” Callum began. “Remember that Moonshadow elf I called a monster back at the Banther Lodge?” Amaya made more motions.

“I know what she is. I’m not blind. What is she like?” Gren spoke for his mute aunt.

“Her name is Rayla and she's, by far, the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Amaya smiled at this. “She’s brave and loyal. She’s beautiful and smart. She’s kind and has a good heart. She sees people for who they are and not by their appearance.” Amaya made some quick hand signals as Gren tried to keep up.

“So basically everything I like about jabber jaws?” Gren realized what he had just said and blushed. Callum was a little surprised too. “Hold on.” Gren said, speaking for himself this time. “Did you just say that you liked me?” Amaya made more hand movements, only this time Gren didn’t interpret them. His face grew nearly as red as his hair. Callum couldn’t quite tell what Amaya had said, but it was something along the lines of, ‘I do like you.’ Amaya gave Gren a hug as he slowly began to hug back, Callum just stayed still, unsure of what to do.

After a few more moments, Amaya released the embrace and gave Gren a slight peck on the cheek. She turned back to Callum and began to question him further about his new love interest. Her hands moved quickly as Gren continued to interpret, his face was still strawberry colored. “How old is she?”

“Fifteen.” Callum replied.

“Favorite food?”

“Moonberry surprise.”

“What does she like about you?”

“Uh… I don’t really know.” Callum confessed. What was it that made Rayla like him? He had thought about it before but never reached the answer. Suddenly, Rayla’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“That's an easy one.” Rayla walked up next to Callum. He hadn't heard her sneak up on them, however, Amaya seemed to know and smiled. Rayla continued, “Callum’s funny! He’s smart and creative. He means well and has a good heart.” She glanced at Callum and smiled after she said this. “He’s cute and loves to help others. He’s special, unique and incredibly dorky.” The two young lovers laughed at this as Amaya gazed fondly at them. “He may be a dumb human… but he’s my dumb human.” She finished as she gazed into Callum’s emerald eyes. Callum gazed back into the astounding sea of violet that met his eyes and said,

“Always.” He bent forwards to kiss the amazing elf but Amaya jumped between them and squeezed them with the most uncomfortable hug either of them had ever experienced. The two groaned as Amaya set them down again, made a few hand signals and then hugged them again. “W-what did she s-say?” Callum wheezed from the constricting embrace of his aunt.

“Welcome to the family.” Gren answered.


	3. Thank you for reading

Thank you all for reading! This is my first work that has surpassed 1,000 hits! I couldn't have reached this milestone without all of your help (literally it wouldn't work)

I was keeping a secret work in my Docs for the right time, but this calls for a celebration! Hope you all like more Rayllum, Grenmaya, and Claudia/Aaravoss because this will be something special!

What will it be about? Here's a hint... Anyone seen Disney's "Brother Bear" ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy during these strange times!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
